History Repeats Itself
by Mist Emoun Tains
Summary: Jesse comes back 20 years later for Winnie, only to find a big surprise. Her daughter. But will history repeat itself?
1. The Wheel sets lives in Motion Again

Hey! This is my first Tuck Everlasting fanfic. I hope you like it!  
  
Elizabeth stood outside watering her mothers' plants. It was a hot, dry August afternoon and Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to be inside where it was cool.  
She paused for a brief moment and stared out the gate behind her house, the same house her mother had lived in as a girl. It was hard imagining that a forest had ever stood there. Now it was just another part of this busy town, which had been built around them.  
In the distance she heard the roaring of a motorcycle. It was coming closer. "Show offs." she muttered. "They think they're so cool with their loud motorcycles." She had three plants left and then she could go inside.  
"Winnie?" came a voice behind her. She turned around to see a boy about her age running up to her. "Winnie!" he said again, throwing his arms around her. "I've missed you so much Winnie! I was afraid you wouldn't drink the water, but you did. You did! You don't know how much I've missed you, Winnie!"  
"Listen," she said throwing him off. "I know who you are, but leave!" She turned to run but he grabbed her shoulder.  
"Winnie, it's me, Jesse. Don't you remember me?" "My name is not Winnie! Leave me alone! My mother will have you arrested!"  
"Your mother? Wait, you aren't Winnie?" "No! Once again, my name is not Winnie! My mothers name is Winnie, but I  
seriously doubt that she knows you. Now go before I call the police!"  
"Ok, alright. I'm going. Sorry, I thought you were someone else. Bye!" Jesse backed off their property and got on to his motorcycle. He needed to find somewhere to think.  
  
Sorry, this chapter is pretty short. Well I hope you like it so far! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. My mothers name is Winnie

Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately! My homework load is major so it's been kind of determining whether or not I can post. Also, I had to write the second chapter. Usually, for me to write I have to find the right song or the right notebook to right it in. Yeah, it sounds really weird, but it's true. So basically, between finding time, and finding. I guess you could say inspiration; it's taken me a while. I promise I'll try my hardest to post more often! So once again, sorry I took forever, I hope my whole inspiration thing didn't freak you out (heh.) and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Elizabeth shut the door. "Elizabeth? Could you help me in the kitchen?"  
"Yeah, Mom." She replied as she walked towards the kitchen. Mrs. Foster was standing over a pot of boiling water, cutting some carrots and dropping them into the bowl.  
"So what do you need me to do?"  
"If you could just cut up the squash for me, I'd really appreciate it."  
"Sure. You know, the funniest thing happened while I was outside."  
"Really? What's that?" "Well, I was standing outside, watering the planets like you told me to do.  
When this guy ran up to me, mistaking me for you!"  
Winnie froze dropping the carrot into the boiling water. "Oh. really? What did he say to you?" she said trying to resume her work. "Well, mentioned something about you drinking water, and that he had missed  
me, as in you, very much."  
"What was his name?"  
"Jesse, I think. It might have been James. No. No, it was Jesse."  
"What did you tell him?" "I told him I wasn't Winnie and that it was my moms name. But I seriously  
doubt he knew you! He didn't look at day over seventeen! Why?"  
"Oh, I was just wondering. Are you done with the squash?"  
  
My moms name is Winnie.Those words echoed hauntingly through Jesse's mind. My moms name.That meant that Winnie had already had a daughter, which means most likely she was. married. But she couldn't be! She couldn't have married some one else! But I seriously doubt she knows you! If only she knew. Jesse had waited years just to see Winnie once more, just to be with her. But she hadn't waited. Did she give up? Did she think he wasn't coming back? Or did she just not love him? Did she now love some one else? Jesse sat, thinking over these questions and more. But what if it wasn't her? What if it was some odd coincidence? Yes! That must be it! But he had to know for sure. He had to go over there and see her one more time.  
  
"Here's the squash, Mom." "Thank you! Good, dinner will be ready soon!" Winnie added the squash to the pot and left it to boil. During this process, the doorbell rang. "Elizabeth, could you get that?" "Sure." Elizabeth walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the door. Winnie finished adding vegetables and started to wash dishes. "Mom? The door is for you. It's that guy I was telling you about. Jesse." Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger! Next chapter they'll finally meet! Yay! So, please review and tell me what you think! I'd really like to know! Thank you again so much for reading! 


	3. I just couldn't do it!

Hello! Well, here is the next chapter. I apologize if it isn't very good, especially the ending. (Hey it's better than before.) I just want to say thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! Also, I've been reading to read your fanfics too! As soon as I have a homework break I'm going to start! Just from looking at your profiles I've noticed some of you are Harry Potter fans too! I also write Harry Potter (particularly R+H, and H+G fanfics) fanfics. I would really like to hear your thoughts on those too! (I hope you don't mind me saying all that.) Oh! And to FairySprinkles, I didn't notice the planet thing! Hahaha! Thanks for telling me! Ok, so I'll be quiet now and let you read.  
  
"Elizabeth, will you go buy some more eggs? We're out and I need more for dinner." Said Winnie in a distracted, distant, voice. Elizabeth gave her mom a weird look. She could tell there was something she didn't know.  
  
"Sure, Mom." But, Winnie had already left the room. She grabbed money off the counter and headed out the backdoor. Instead of walking to the back gate, Elizabeth got down on her hands and knees and crawled around to the front of the house.  
  
Winnie paused a minute and took a deep breath before opening the front door. On the other side of this mere piece of wood, stood the boy she had loved. That same boy she had made a promise to seventeen years ago.  
  
Jesse stood on the front porch of the girl who was the love of his life, the girl he hadn't seen for seventeen years. What would she look like now? Will she even remember him? Will she even come to the door to see him? He held his breath as the door slowly opened.  
  
Slowly Winnie opened the door, revealing a tear stained Jesse. She couldn't bare it. Winnie began to break down, crying. There are no words that can describe what they felt at that moment. A strong sense of wanting washed over them. They looked at each other, knowing they could never again love each other. There were no words, just emotion.  
  
With a sharp intake of breath, Winnie spoke. "Jesse," she could barely speak his name. "Jesse I'm sorry. I couldn't drink the water. I just couldn't! You don't understand! Every time I even looked at the water, Tucks' words rang in my head. I didn't want to end up like Miles, Jesse, hating life and wishing it would end. I just couldn't become that. I just couldn't."  
  
Jesse just stood there for a moment. There was nothing he could say. Absolutely nothing. They just stared at each other. Winnie is as beautiful as ever.thought Jesse. How could he have let this happen? How could he have let her go? Winnie was sobbing. She reached out and hugged him. "I'm sorry," she said.  
  
The sound of a shoe scraping against the dirt came from the right side of the house, but the two were too deeply in the past to notice. Several minuets passed them by. All they could think of were those few precious, careless days they had spent together in the woods.  
  
"Are you staying in town?"  
  
"Yes, if I can. The hotels are full."  
  
"Would you like to stay with us? Dinner is going to be ready soon."  
  
"Winnie-"  
  
"You and your family gave me hospitality once, the least I can do is the  
same."  
  
"If I get to see you, Winnie, I'll do anything."  
  
Ok, so there it is! I hope this formatting is better! It's not showing up on FanFiction.net right. Please review and tell me what you think! I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts! 


	4. She didn't trust this strange man at all

Hi! Well, here is the next chapter. I'm still developing this story. I know the frames of it, but it's the in betweens I've got to work on. This chapter, is partly an in between, so please don't be angry with me if it's not great. Ok, so here it goes!  
  
"So how, again, do you know him?"  
  
"He's my cousins son. He's in town visiting."  
  
"And how come I haven't met him before?"  
  
"Well have you met my cousin Alice?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's why. Well, everyone ready?"  
  
Elizabeth eyed her mother suspiciously. Your cousin's son.yeah. right. he picked up her fork and began to eat, watching Jessie's every move. Jesse noticed this and would smile at her every once in a while, and she would just frown in return. She didn't trust him. She didn't believe her mother's story. But then again, she had reason not to.  
  
Earlier that day she had seen them at the door. "Jesse, I'm sorry. I couldn't drink the water. I just couldn't!" What was the water her mother was talking about? And why would she be apologizing? And why did she break down in tears? All Elizabeth knew, was that she didn't trust this man.  
  
?  
  
Dinner ended, and the strange man had even helped clean the dishes. Elizabeth never let him leave her sight. "At any moment, that man can attack one of us." She thought. It was funny, though, that she was calling him a man, when they seemed the same age. To her, it almost implied that he was much older than her. Then again, if he was the same age, wasn't he almost a man?  
  
Even when he went out on the porch, Elizabeth secretly watched him through the window. Jessie never noticed her then, he was too deep in thought. It was just weird. The whole situation was. He had just had dinner with the love of his life, who was, in a sense, now much older than him, and her daughter. Her husband was out of town on a business trip, which made it even weirder. It was like he was part of that family. It was like, in a second, he was older, living with Winnie, and had a daughter. It was like he had never drunk the water.  
  
"Ok, spill it." A sharp and sudden voice came from behind him. Jessie turned around to find a stubborn and determined person, standing behind him. Elizabeth.  
"I don't know what you mean." Replied Jesse somewhat truthfully.  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Actually I-"  
  
"I saw you and my mother on the porch this morning."  
  
Jesse thought back to earlier that day. The sound he had heard when talking to Winnie. It had sounded like a shoe scraping against the dirt. No. she couldn't have heard. could she? This wasn't good. Elizabeth now knew part of the truth, and she was impatiently waiting for an explanation.  
  
So there it is! I really hope you like it! I did! Please reply and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading! 


	5. Try to Be Sneakier Next Time

Hello! I've been rethinking the story and I almost have it completely figured out chapter by chapter. Also, I've changed a few ages. Now it goes as follows: Winnie hasn't seen Jesse for twenty years, and Elizabeth is now fifteen, which works better anyway for the story. Hopefully this chapter will shed some light onto what I mean by history repeating itself. Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it!  
  
"I don't think I'm the one to tell you that."  
  
"Tell me! Don't you think I deserve the right to know?"  
  
"I'm not the one who determines what you can and can't do."  
  
Elizabeth stared at him, finally realizing coming to terms that she was fighting a losing battle. "Elizabeth? Jesse?" Winnie walked out on to the porch. "Oh! There you two are. I'm glad you're getting to know each other. Elizabeth it's getting late. Why don't you go to bed?"  
  
"Fine. Goodnight, Mom." She left without saying a word to Jesse. They were silent until they heard Elizabeth walk up the stairs, and shut her door.  
  
Jesse spoke suddenly. "She knows." A look of shock spread across Winnie's face.  
  
"What? What do you mean she knows?"  
  
"She knows that I'm not your relative. She heard us talking on the porch."  
  
"But she doesn't know the whole truth, does she?"  
  
"No, but she knows something happened between us. She probably this I'm  
crazy. After all, I only look seventeen."  
  
"We can't tell her."  
  
"We're going to have to."  
  
"We can't! How do you think she would take it?"  
  
"You took it fine."  
  
"But she's not like me! Elizabeth is very practical. She wouldn't believe  
her even if we did tell her."  
  
"It's your decision, not mine, but she suspects something."  
  
"Jesse, it'll be fine."  
  
Jesse seemed almost lost in thought. "She looks a lot like you, you know."  
  
" I know, but she takes after her father more than me."  
  
"Where is her father, anyway?"  
  
"He's out of town on a business trip for the next few weeks."  
  
"A business trip? Now that doesn't sound like a guy you'd want to marry,  
Winnie."  
  
"No, you're right. It doesn't, but George is different. He was so  
adventurous, and exciting until work began to bog him down."  
  
"He's not what you wanted, is he?"  
  
"No, he's-oh Jesse, don't do this to me."  
  
"I'm not trying to do anything."  
  
"I know, it's just." Winnie sighed. "Goodnight, Jesse."  
  
"Goodnight, Winnie."  
  
Jesse stood on the porch steps for a while, thinking. It had been a shocking day, and I'm sure you can imagine why. Hearing Winnie talk about her husband was painful for Jesse. Hadn't Jesse been a better choice? Hadn't Jesse had all the qualities she wanted in a guy? He ran his hand through his hair and went inside.  
  
Elizabeth quietly shut her window after Jesse went inside. It was now obvious to her that she wouldn't get any of the story from her mother, but Jesse. Jesse was another story. And what did he mean he still looked seventeen? He was, wasn't he? He couldn't be as old as her mother!  
  
She had come to the conclusion that, with the exception of what happened with her mother, Jesse wasn't that bad to have around, and certainly wasn't that bad looking.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Elizabeth whipped around. "Spying on us, were you?" said Jesse with a laugh.  
  
"No, I was simply letting some fresh air in."  
  
"Sure." He said smiling. "Just try to be sneakier next time, ok?" Elizabeth smiled. "Well I just wanted to say goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." Said Elizabeth awkwardly. Nope. Not bad looking at all.  
  
And so ends another chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! And thanks for reading! 


	6. Or is it really just me?

Hey! Wow it's been a really long time since I've updated! I'm sorry! You see, I couldn't decide how I wanted the next chapter to be and I became busy writing some of my other fanfics so slowly this story just got let behind. But, today SisterBear58 (you should really check out her fanfic) e-mailed me asking if I would update. So I have to thank her for getting me to just sit down and figure this story out! I promise I won't stop updating like I did last time.

Elizabeth woke up around nine the next morning, a half an hour later than she usually liked to. She rubbed her eyes, stood up, and made her bed. She was a very practical girl.

Elizabeth then combed her hair and would have headed downstairs, had she not remembered that her family had company. And how could she forget that strange boy? The conversation she had overheard between Jessie and her mother was certainly abnormal for relatives. "She knows." They were talking as if Jessie was a bank robber, an outlaw! And that her Mother was some sort of old accomplice! Which was completely ridiculous by all means. As she put on her regular cloths she decided her goal for the day would be to figure out the true story behind this Jessie, and find out what the history between he and her Mother was.

As she made her way down the stairs, she smelled the scent of pancakes. "Good morning, Elizabeth. You're up a bit late today." Said her mother kindly as she walked in. Jessie waved at her, as his mouth was full with breakfast. She smiled awkwardly and sat at the counter, intentionally leaving an empty seat between Jessie and herself. "Here's a plate."

Elizabeth took the plate and placed a pancake on top. Now was her chance to confirm her suspicions. She knew she wouldn't get anything from her mother, but if she could just somehow trick her... "So how we related to Jessie again?" Asked Elizabeth, looking intently up at her mother who unmistakably froze for a brief second at her comment. She couldn't help but notice the way Jessie head shot up from his pancakes and to her mother when she asked the question.

"He's my uncles son." Winnie flipped a pancake. Jessie looked away.

"So then he's your cousin?" Asked Elizabeth again, trying to be casual.

"Yes, he would be."

"But yesterday you said he was your cousins son, so therefore he would be your uncles sons son." Ha! She had caught her.

"Well, he'd be my second cousin, so therefore still my cousin." Ok, maybe not. Her mother obviously wasn't going to crack. "Why all the questions?"

"No reason." Elizabeth shrugged. "I'm just trying to make conversation." But for the continuation of breakfast, as far as conversation there was none.

As Elizabeth continued to eat her pancakes, she couldn't help but to glance at Jessie every once in a while out of the corner of her eye. In fact, one time their eyes met. She had to push her thumbnail sharply into one of her fingers to look away. He was really quite good looking. His hair was neat; his eyes were just beautiful beyond reason. Even after he left to go check on something, she couldn't help but to think about the previous day when he had thrown embraced her thinking she was her mother. (Which was quite odd to say the least.). "Oh this is ridiculous!" she told herself. "He's probably some wanted criminal or something! I just need to get away from him for a bit, that's all. Then all this silly nonsense will disappear."

"I'm going to go to the bookstore, Mom." She said.

"Ok, don't stay too long, ok dear?"

Elizabeth walked out back. She would leave through the back as she always did. She ran into less people that way. The bookstore would be good for her. The bookstore presented a chance for her to sort out the mystery that was happening at her house, and a chance to get these silly notions of Jessie being possibly attractive out of her head.

Unfortunately the person she wanted to avoid had parked his motorcycle by the back gate. She thought for a moment about turning around and going out through the front gate, but Jessie has already spotted her. "Hello, Elizabeth." He said cheerily as she got on his motorcycle.

"Hello." She said as she continued to walk.

"Where are you off to?" She turned around to talk to him.

"The bookstore."

She was hard to make conversation with sometimes. "Well, hop on."

"Hop on?" She questioned with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Yeah, I'll give you a ride."

Elizabeth inspected the motorcycle with her eyes. Well, it did look very clean, but it was obsessively polished and cleaned like the boys at school liked to keep theirs. Besides, riding behind Jessie wouldn't be too bad... What was she thinking? She hated motorcycles! "No, thank you." She said as she began to walk down the path.

"No thank you?" he asked as he slowly rolled alongside her, trying to catch her eye.

"Yes, no thank you." Elizabeth reminded him quite a bit Winnie when they had first met. She was definitely like her mother.

"The bookstore is nearly a mile away."

"You seem to know quite a lot about the town for someone who has only been for slightly over a day."

"But I can save you a lot of time." Continued Jessie, ignoring he accusation.

"That's ok; I'd rather walk." But maybe she was a bit more stubborn than Winnie.

"Now why would you want to do a thing like that on such a hot day?"

She stopped impatiently. "If you must know, I absolutely despise motorcycles."

"Do you actually despise motorcycles," asked Jessie. "Or is it really just me?"

Elizabeth paused. "What? No! I don't despise you."

"Have you even ridden one before?"

"Well, no." She was a bit defeated there.

"Well then why do you hate them?"

Because everyone who rides the ridiculous things are merely show offs! Not that I'm saying you are," She said remembering that she was talking to one. "Besides, they can't be very fun."

"I'll tell you what." Said Jessie. "You get on and if you decide you still hate them, I'll let you off and you can continue walking to the bookstore."

She thought this over. Well, it couldn't be too bad, and Jessie definitely didn't seem as annoying as the boys at school. Plus, his eyes were impossible to say no to. "Alright, I suppose." She gave in. Jessie put on his helmet. "But only to prove my point." She added stubbornly. Jessie smiled at her comment.

Slowly she got on and loosely put her arms around Jessie. "You might want to hold on tighter, unless, of course, you plan on jumping off." Nervously she tightened her hold on him. "Alright, ready?" He asked after she had put on her helmet.

"Yes."

"Here we go!" And they were off. Elizabeth had to admit she was having some fun, though she didn't like to show it. She was suppose to be proving her point to Jessie, but she did quite enjoy the wind blowing against her face.

"You know, you don't have to go slowly because of me." Said Elizabeth after a moment.

"Really now? So you've changed your mind then?"

"I never said that!" Said Elizabeth once again getting defensive.

"Well, what did you say?""

"I merely said you could go faster if you would like."

"But what about the bookstore?"

Elizabeth had to admit, she didn't want to get off the motorcycle. She wanted to stay with Jessie and ride around town. And... um... she could always try to find out more about who Jessie really is too. Yeah, that's it. "Forget the bookstore." She said happily, and Jessie started to go quite a bit faster.

They took a detour on the main road through forest. It was curvy, beautiful, and completely empty. The sun shone through the trees, allowing beautiful rays of sunlight to touch the bottom of the forest. Elizabeth couldn't help but to enjoy herself, though she still didn't want Jessie to know that. But eventually, even she couldn't help but smile, which Jessie happened to see out of his mirror. He smiled back at her.

Eventually they pulled over and walked to a picnic type spot just off the road. They sat down and this time Elizabeth didn't sit a required five feet away from him. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" asked Jessie.

Elizabeth laughed. "No, you were right." They were silent for a moment, enjoying the peaceful surroundings. "How do you know my mother?" asked Elizabeth, this time with out the normal stubborn intonation.

Jessie laughed slightly. "You still want to know?" Elizabeth nodded. "We told you; we're related."

"No, I mean how do you really know her?" She asked, moving a bit closer to Jessie.

"My dad is her cousin."

"Come on, you know I know you're lying. Just tell me the truth." Jessie didn't say anything for a moment. For a moment she thought she saw tears in his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you or anything."

"No, you're not upsetting me." He said. Elizabeth looked at him kindly. "You know I can't tell you, Elizabeth. It's up to your mother."

"But we both know she won't tell me!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't know." He said. "It's probably best you didn't."

"What could be so bad that I shouldn't know?"

"You know I want to tell you, but I can't. Besides, it isn't bad."

"Then what is it then? Good? Why can't I know something that is good?"

Jessie looked her intensely in the eyes for a moment. Then he picked up his helmet and stood up. "Come on, Miss Jackson. I'd better get you home before your mother gets worried." He took he hand and led her back to the motorcycles.

Elizabeth made a face and got up and said in her usual stubborn voice, "You know, you needn't call me Miss Jackson. I'm nearly the same age as you."

Jessie smiled, laughing a bit. "Sorry, Elizabeth."

I just want to point out that this chapter isn't suppose to be about Elizabeth accepting motorcycles. It's about Elizabeth finally opening up to Jessie, even if the door is only unlocked. She tends to shut herself off from the world, as you may have noticed. She takes the back way to the bookstore in order to avoid seeing people; she despises motorcycles simply because they represent the big shot guys at school. She opens up ever so slightly, only to close herself up again when he calls her Miss Jackson. So anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, because I really enjoyed writing it! I believe that it's longer than the previous chapters. Thanks for reading!


End file.
